How to Dance with an Angel
by PhantomxK
Summary: Sequel to How to Propose to a Warlock and Prequel to "The Jinx life"


**I would like to start off by saying thanks again so much for enjoying not only 'How to propose' but also 'The Jinx Life'. This story is a continuation of my proposal fanfiction and I hope you would in enjoy it.**

**I own not music, no characters, nothing but a computer to type these stories with**

It was October it was now just two months away from the wedding. Originally, Magnus had wanted an outdoor summer wedding but like the style of the apartment that did not last long. Mostly because Magnus did not want to be too hot with everyone dressed to the nines. After all, he did remember the times before Air conditioning and it was not all that fun. Alec had been the one to suggest winter. When Magnus had asked Alec why the black hair man smiled and kissed the warlock saying he wanted winter because it was the end to a new beginning since the date was to be December 31st and the reception would take place literally on New Year's. At first Magnus had thought of it as adorable but the more he thought about it the more endearing the idea seemed to be. Everything was in place Magnus could apparently be a well organize person when it came to such matters but still something was missing. Then it dawned on him they had yet to pick the song that would be their first dance.

Therefore, Magnus set off to his music collection looking at everything and anything. Quickly he threw out any music that he and Alec had used during some dirty slow dancing. He figures that making love to his husband in fount of everyone was not going to be a great way to start the relationship. Especially since Maryse Lightwood would be attending the wedding. While the woman had slowly grown used to the idea of her son dating a warlock she was not completely up on the rainbow express and Magnus did not want to mess up any progress he had made to the woman.

This is how Alec found his lover when he got home from the Clave Meeting about a werewolf and vampire trying to kill each other over spilled milk, okay so the spilled milk had some werewolf blood in it and the vampire had started it but those were details for another meeting. Alec shook his head sometimes he wishes he could just stay home. He walked in to hear the sound of Magnus singing.

"_For me you'll always be 18 and beautiful and dancing away with my heart"_

Alec quickly turned the song off before Magnus could sing the rest of the song "I really hope you were not thinking of playing a song about a couple being broken up at our wedding?" He asked Magnus as he stood next to the CDs looking for the right one he knew that the CDs he had brought over were around here at least they were around here somewhere.

"It is a good song," Magnus said as he came up behind his lover wrapping his arms around his waist. "On the rare occasion you do dance you take my heart away." He whispered to him as he kissed his neck.

Alec smiled weakly "How long have you been looking at your CD collection?" he asked him.

"Since breakfast when I realized we did not pick Our song – I think I have that-"

"Mangus, the first song we dance to married is not going to be a Taylor Swift song," he said to him with a laugh. As Magnus chuckled into his lover's neck. Alec's face lit up when he found the CD and put it in.

"Oh? Then what song do you want us to dance too? Nothing depressing like your Clave robes I hope?" Magnus teased as Alec tense slightly. "Alec what is wrong?" Magnus asked as he sat down with Alec.

"I was thinking about Max." he whispered to him "And how he can't be there for this."

Magnus heart sunk he had been expecting this for a while now he just did not think it would be during the time they were picking the song. Truthfully, Magnus thought it would have come when he asked Jace to be his best man at the wedding or when they got the boys and girls their suits and dresses. However, it never came and Magnus wanted to know why it was brought up now.

"We do not have to use the song Magnus but too me I think it is us. The artist was introduced to me by Max. Apparently he was a voice actor to some of the shows he watched and Max gave me the guy's CD one day and I started listening to him. Therefore, every year since Max death I take the artist out and listen to the songs every year. This year was different because I took the time to look into one of the songs." He whispered to him gently as he hit play. The soft keys of the piano began to play as Alec got up and offer Magnus his hand. Magnus took his hand gently as they began to dance.

_All that is swelling with in me,_

_Must be a language I've never spoken till there was you_

_I fumble try but I stumble _

_Over all my heart wants to say now_

_Je nái pas de mots,_

_Nothing seems to say _

_The way you move me _

_Rushing through me_

_Je nái pas de mots,_

_But a promise has been made_

_You can believe this, _

_From the first kiss_

_It's good that I don't have to speak_

_To know that it's real _

_Je n'ai pas de mots_

Magnus could feel the tears soak through his shirt as Alec listen to the song. It was then that not even Magnus would deny Alec the song. He was right it fit them and slowly he moved Alec around the room keeping him close as the music played on and all he could think was how lucky he was to be marrying the Shadowhunter crying in his arms.

_Oh God I thank you for reading_

_In my heart the note _

_I didn't even know that I wrote, _

_Of what I long for_

_You gave me much more _

_Love is standing beside me,_

_Je nái pas de mots,_

_Nothing seems to say _

_The way you move me _

_Rushing through me_

_Je nái pas de mots,_

_But a promise has been made_

_You can believe this, _

_From the first kiss_

_Je nái pas de mots,_

_Nothing seems to say _

_The way you move me _

_Rushing through me_

_Je nái pas de mots,_

_But a promise has been made_

_You can believe this, _

_From the first kiss,_

_It's good that I don't have to speak_

_To know that it's real _

_Je n'ai pas de mots_

The song ended and Magnus brought Alec head up as he smiled at his lover. His blue eyes were shining with the pain and agony but it was met with golden cat eyes that held nothing but love and affection. "You are right it is perfect," he whispered to him softly. "Now tell me the name of the song and artist and this will be our song"

Alec smiled weakly at him "Je n'ai pas de mots by Vic Micgnogna" he whispered as Magnus lips came down upon his.

"I love it when you speak French" he smirked at him and Alec knew that he would not sleep tonight. "But there are other French things that we could do." He smirked.

**And that is it. The song that Magnus was singing before was Dancing Away with My Hear by Lady Antebellum and also I did not put all the lyrics here because I want you to listen to the song yourself and enjoy it. **


End file.
